wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifle 1960
The Assault Rifle 1960 (German: Sturmgewehr 1960) is a weapon in Wolfenstein: The New Order. It is the updated version of the one seen and used during the prologue and effectively replaces that weapon after the timeskip. Description The Assault Rifle 1960 is designed to be a fully automatic weapon that is more versatile and robust than its 1946 variant. The weapon fires faster and also has significantly less recoil than the earlier model and allows for much more accurate shooting. The 1960 variant retains the ability to be dual-wielded. An underbarrel drum-fed semi-automatic micro rocket launcher replaces the rifle's selective fire functionality, though also allowing it to act as a heavy-hitter to use against larger enemies such as the Super Soldier and various robots. Rocket ammunition is fairly rare in the game world and are often found in boxes of four, so careful use of the mode must be thought out clearly so as to avoid wastage. Upgrades Alt-fire: *'Rocket Launcher:' The Rocket Launcher attachment allows the player to unleash volleys of powerful high-explosive rockets from an underslung 4-round drum. It is obtainable during the Gibraltar Bridge mission from a Rocket Trooper and is usable in dual-wield mode by pressing the secondary alternate fire key (default "Z"). Perk Upgrades: *'AR Magazine +:' Increases the Assault Rifle 1960's magazine size by 8. *'Rocket Magazine +:' Increases the Underbarrel Rocket Launcher's magazine size by 4. *'Deadeye:' Increases the Assault Rifle 1960's headshot damage when sighted. *'Quick Draw:' The Assault Rifle 1960 is equipped faster. *'Quick Reload:' The Assault Rifle 1960 is reloaded faster. *'Double Reload:' The Assault Rifle 1960 is reloaded faster when dual-wielded. *'Endurance I:' Increases sprint speed when dual-wielding Assault Rifle 1960s. *'Dual-wield Expert:' Increases the Assault Rifle 1960's standard total ammo capacity. Dual-wielded Assault Rifle 1960s have a higher chance of dismembering enemies. Successor In 1961, the Assault Rifle 1960 is replaced by the Sturmgewehr. Trivia Assault Rifle *The Assault Rifle 1960 is based on a mishmash of the StG44 and a Heckler & Koch G3, borrowing many features from the former and the diopter drum rear sight of the latter. Its low-mounted left-facing charging handle also resembles that of an FN FAL. *The Assault Rifle 1960 has an unusable magazine inside its stock. *Like its 1946 predecessor, the Assault Rifle 1960 has a foregrip, which is utilized by the Nazi infantry but not by Blazkowicz himself. The foregrip automatically folds when the weapon is dropped. *As a possible developer oversight, the Assault Rifle 1960 is first seen in the hands of a Nazi soldier when Blazkowicz was transferred to the Zakład Psychiatryczny Maławieś after the prologue, a good 14 years before the weapon's invention. *Four Assault Rifle 1960s form the front door turret of the Kreisau Circle's Berlin hideout. *The magazine model of the Assault Rifle 1960 is used to represent the ammunition drops for the 46-T variant during the Nightmare sequences of The Old Blood, despite the weapon not appearing in said game. Rocket Launcher *The Assault Rifle 1960s dropped by Rocket Troopers will replenish ammo for the underbarrel launcher instead of the rifle. *There is no visible trigger or drum advancement unit for the underslung launcher. This is made even more baffling by dual-wielding two Assault Rifle 1960s in their launcher mode. **However, there could be a mechanism built in, like a fire selector, that switches the rifle's trigger to be used to fire the launcher. *The rifle platform will gain a side-mounted leaf sight when the launcher upgrade is acquired. **Note that Blazkowicz does not properly aim down the sight when the launcher is in use, instead deferring to a seemingly arbitrary notch on its dial regardless of the actual distance of the shot. *The launcher's design does not emit backblast (or any kind of exhaust venting on the rear or side) when fired. Exhaust venting is usually implemented as a recoil-reduction method for rocket-propelled projectile launchers; realistically, without it, the weapon's muzzle would have had massive recoil kickback after firing a shot. In addition, an enclosed rocket launcher that has no venting would result in immense chamber pressure, which would typically deform or rupture a launch tube after a single use.. *The rocket launcher has a clear plate on the backside of the ammo drum that lets the user monitor the amount of shots remaining in the magazine before it requires a reload. This is normally overlooked in standard gameplay due to the presence of an on-screen ammo counter, but becomes highly useful during the Walk in the Park unlockable mode due to the removal of all HUD elements. Gallery Assault Rifle 1960.jpg|An SS Trooper carrying the Assault Rifle 1960. 316_26.jpg|Concept art of Model 1960 Assault Rifle (1960).png|Assault Rifle 1960 Nazi Assault Rilfe 1960 2.jpg Nazi Assault Rilfe 1960 with rocketjpg.jpg Wolfenstein_The_New_Order_cover_system.png|B.J. uses the Assault Rifle 1960. Nazi Deathshead's_Commando.jpg Nazi Assault Rifle 60 model.jpg ---- Category:The New Order weapons Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order